Saviour
by clace is love clace is life
Summary: when Usagi-san starts to get suspicious of Misaki's upbringing will he be able to save the broken?


MISAKI AND USAMI FANFICTION

Misaki pov

"Misaki! Come here!" Takahiro yells even though I am no more than 5 metres in front of him. I, a young, nervous and startlingly thin boy slowly walk in front of my brother. "I am leaving the house to go to see Usami-san and I need a meal now" I take the order and quickly vanish from his sight, I remember all too well the last time I disobeyed one of his orders. I make myself useful in the kitchen and ponder over how it came to this. Me knowing what to do and what not to do in order to survive my brother's wrath. 'I suppose I deserve it' I think miserably. 'My parents are dead because of me' and that hurts more than any bite of a belt. I go out into the living room where my brother is laying on the couch watching tv. I move as quietly as I can on the floor boards and place the meal on the table and wait anxiously on my knees for him to eat. He slowly turns his head to look at the food and his face turns into a thundercloud. I try to shrink but the small action does not go un-noticed. He stands and strikes me across my face and I try as hard as I can to stay on my knees as I know he hates it when I curl up. "The rice is overcooked! You did that on purpose didn't you! You wanted to pay me back for not feeding you yesterday didn't you, you dog!" his words are like venom and he punches my stomach at the end of every sentence. I almost retch at the lack of food and being punched in the gut but I hold it in knowing that it would only anger him further. He kicks me once in my leg as I attempt to stand and my leg buckles underneath me and I slip back onto my knees. "Get out of my sight!" he yells as he walks over to the window. I stand up slowly and try to walk without limping as I know it would only anger him further. When I get to my cupboard I slip inside and close the door without a sound. Only as I sink onto my pile of blankets I let the tears fall silently as I try to withhold sobs. I then look into the mirror that Takahiro installed when my parents died. Only recently did I realise why he put it up, it was so I truly see myself as I am. A murderer. I look at myself and see a small, teenage boy with dull green eyes too big for his face with a mop of brown hair who constantly looks terrified. Whether it was of Takahiro or myself I will never know.

Suddenly the door opens and is instantly filled with bright light that hurts my eyes. My brother looms over me suddenly pinning me to the floor and I squeal voluntarily as he has never done anything like this before. His tone is soft as he shushes me and I stop. He hasn't used that tone with me since before our parents died. He starts to move his hands towards my t-shirt and starts to push up and I start to squeal again, He slaps me across my face and continues. I close my eyes and pray to every god that I can think of that he stops.

Usami's pov

Takahiro enters the bar and sits down beside me as I wave him over when I notice that he has an angry bite mark on his hand. "What happened Hiro?!" I gasp. He looks confused so I gesture towards his hand and his face clouds over like a thunderstorm that is soon replaced by a smirk. "Sorry about that. She was a biter" and chuckles more to himself than anything but I can sense that inside a storm is stirring. I smile lightly but I've always hated how he uses women (and men). "So how's your love life?" Hiro asks nonchalantly though I know that he's asking out of pure curiosity. "As non-existent as ever" I mutter sourly as I sip scotch on the rocks. He chuckles and eyes up a younger woman drinking with a friend. "She looks like fun" he says suggestively. I frown and glare at him "we had this discussion. I don't date women" I say as sternly as I can. He rolls his eyes and orders a drink. "So how's Misaki?" I say trying to steer the conversation away from me but secretly I've always had a soft spot for him. The last I saw of him was at his parent's funeral looking completely and utterly depressed, I knew that he blamed himself for his parent's deaths. I wanted to say something to reassure him but I didn't know what. Takahiro looks annoyed and his face looks like it could be on the weather report. "Oh just a typical teenager really." With that he stands up and goes over to the two women. Inside my head is whirring. Why does he change the subject whenever his brother comes up? Does he feel ashamed of him? If so then why? Misaki was nothing to be ashamed of and kept in the dark. If anything he was the opposite, with remarkable grades at school he was well on his way too success. I of all people know that best, I was his tutor until his parents died. Misaki was a very cute kid, with big, innocent, emerald eyes and a head full of brown hair he was the apple of everyone's eye including his parents. Could it have been that Takahiro was jealous? I watch him as he leaves with a woman under each arm and he waves me off. What is with him? As I turn back to the bar I notice that he left his wallet. I pick it up and decide to go to his house the next morning as an excuse to see how Misaki is doing.

*the next morning*

When I ring the doorbell to the house the door I hear shuffling of footsteps. "Who is it?" I breathe a sigh of relief, its Misaki. "It's Usami-san, remember me? I was your old tutor!" there is a brief silence until he says "my brother is still out and I'm not sure what time he will be back but I will ask him to call you once he returns if you like" why is he assuming that he won't be back soon? "I actually have something to give him" another short silence "if you slide it through the door I can give it to him when he returns" what?! Why is he evading me?! "Would it be okay if I waited inside, I also have something to tell him" he pauses but slowly I hear the lock sliding and the door creaks open. "Come on in" "thank you" he is behind the door so I cannot see him. When he steps out from behind the door I have to hold in my gasp. His hair is still brown but seems deflated like he hasn't washed it, there is a large purple bruise on one side of his face and he limps as he walks out. He has grown in height but still only reaches my shoulders, his skin used to have a golden glow like an angel but now it seems dull. But what disturbs me the most is his eyes. They now seemed to be large with fear and sadness instead of innocence and sweetness. He's like an angel who has had his wings, violently ripped off. Surely he still can't be hung up over his parent's death? It was 3 years ago and he's now 18. "What happened to you?" I whisper. He looks at the floor and walks into the living room with a hunched over stance. I notice immediately how immaculate the room is and how everything gleams. "Would you like some tea?" he asks quietly. "Yes please" he wonders off into the kitchen and I'm left to sit on the couch and ponder what is going on. No less than 10 minutes later he comes back in with steaming hot rose tea and what looks like homemade cookies. I stare in amassment at the food and at him. He is kneeling by the side of the couch looking anxious and half hunched over. "I'm sorry if the tea is too strong or the cookie mix is too sweet or burnt I didn't have anything prepared.." he stops once he sees me staring and immediately goes to pick it back up but I grab his hand to stop him and he jumps. I look at his thin, child-like wrists and notice that they're bruised but worse than that I see thousands of self-harm scars and cuts all over his arm. My mouth opens and my eyes widen. I run my thumb slowly over the cuts closet to his wrist and he shivers. He gently tugs his wrist away and covers it with his baggy jumper and stares at the floor. "Miskai...i-"the door slams shut and we both jump. "Misaki!" its Takahiro and for some reason he seems pissed. "MIS-"he stops short when he sees me and slowly he drags his eyes over to Misaki who is now sitting with his head looking at the floor. He jumps up and heads to the kitchen and I hear the kettle boiling. Didn't he just boil it? "What are you doing here Usami?" he seems to be holding in his anger. "I came to drop off your wallet you left it at the club last night" I hand it to him and he snatches it off me. "More importantly why weren't you here? And why is Misaki on his own?" he looks shocked but before he can answer Misaki slides wordlessly into the room and sets a steaming mug of lemon tea along with Advil and sits quietly on his knees next to the table. Why did he not use the left over rose tea and how does he know he needs Advil? Why does he act like a slave? "Misaki go to you're... Room" he leaves silently and wordlessly. "Misaki you don't have too-""leave him alone and g-get out of m-my house now." What?! "Why?! What's going on Hiro?! Why is Misaki acting like a slave?!" He seems to finally have it then. "GET OUT OF MY !" I decide to leave and keep the peace but it won't stay that way for long. When I get back to my apartment I flop onto the couch and hold Susuki-san to my chest and let everything wash over me. After thinking everything through I can come only to one conclusion. Takahiro is abusing him. Misaki isn't the kind of person to get into fights and he isn't weak willed, he wouldn't cut himself unless there was a very good reason in his mind. He acted like a slave immediately making me food, then waiting to see my reaction, not making himself any and apologising for common mistakes. I leap up and head to my car with my mind set. Misaki will not be spending another night in that house.

When I get to the house it is already dark and chilly out. I knock on the door to see if Misaki will come and when he doesn't I start to panic. I then realise that he probably isn't allowed to answer the door anyway. I knock again and wait but nothing happens so I decide to break down the door. The smell hits me instantly, it smells really bad of booze and pot. I walk in to find Takahiro in the living room playing poker with his friends smoking and surrounded with alcohol. "USAMMMIIII! Come join us!" he is clearly hammered. I stride over knocking over the table as I move followed by the disapproving grunts and yells of the others. When I reach him I punch his nose which makes him grunt and he immediately holds his nose. "WHERE IS MISAKI?!" right now I feel like the thunderstorm. He just chuckles to himself and spits blood into my face. This time I knee him in the stomach and kick his knee cap and shove him against the wall. "IM GOING TO ASK YOU ONE MORE IS MISAKI?!" again he chuckles to himself. "I sold him" he says it calmly and simply like he was selling a lamp. " . ." again he giggles and coughs more blood up. "I sold him to the illegal sex slave company downtown for a shit ton of money" and starts giggling hysterically like a school girl. "DO YOU EVEN HEAR YOURSELF?! WHAT KIND OF PERSON SELLS THERE LITTLE BROTHER AS A SLAVE?!" he giggles again "ouch temper, temper. Look at you, the world renowned author known for being an emotionless robot!" he leans into my ear and whispers "your mask is slipping" and starts giggling again. "You make me sick" and I kick his head in and he falls unconscious. "Sorry sweet heart but that's gonna hurt in the morning" one of the guys comments and the rest laugh. But I couldn't care less. "Do any of you know where the slave market is?" I ask genuinely. One of them who seems to not be partaking says "Downtown Shinobu street, you better hurry they start soon" and he seems like he actually cares. "Thank you" I say softly and go to leave but "oh feel free to do whatever you want with him. He won't be missed" and turn to leave but not before I got to see the glee full grins off them all. No, he won't be missed at all.

I stand in the crowd waiting below the stage with a blanket and my heart in my hands I await for him to come onstage to place my bet. "and lastly is Misaki Takamorai, only 18 years old and still a virgin, he is a delicate flower who I got for a high price" it makes me sick when they talk about people like that never mind Misaki. When he stumbles on stage there is a murmur of approval and my stomach lurches. He has clearly been drugged and is completely naked with his hands bound in front of him. It is clear that everyone else sees what I saw earlier that day, a fallen angel. "We will start at 5,000." It goes all the way up to 10,000 "do I hear a 10,050 anywhere?" I yell "11,000!" there is a murmur and a shocked look on the sellers face "do I hear an 11,050 anywhere? No? Going once. Going twice….SOLD! For 11,000!" I walk to the stage and a guard brings him down the steps and hands him too me and I pass over the money. When he is my arms I quickly wrap the blanket around him and take him to my car. "W-whats...g-goin…on..?" he says to me with big doe eyes that are still glazed over from the drug, those bastards. "Misaki.. It's me Usami..." but he has already fallen asleep. I cut his bindings and lay him out on the back seats. "Misaki….."

Misaki's POV

When I wake I'm in an actual bed and it feels extravagant. I notice that there are bears dotted around the room which is a bit odd. The one I seem to be holding has curly blonde fur and a blue bow and I immediately want to call him udon bear. Just when I start to panic about where I am the door opens and someone sits on the end of the bed, I wriggle as far away from them as I can and they don't try to stop me instead they say, in a soft tone, "shhh shh. It's okay, it's me Usami-san? Remember me? Its okay you're safe, you're in my apartment. Are you okay?" I don't answer him but I let all of the memories of yesterday sink in...

*flash back*

THWACK! "WHY DID YOU LET HIM IN OUR HOUSE?!" my brother was fuming. "He wouldn't leave and he said he had something important to give you" I said the loudest I dared. "I don't care if he said he was holding the queen of England for a ransom, YOU DO NOT LET ANYONE IN OUR HOUSE!" he suddenly dragged me up and said "I've had enough of you!" and dragged me into our tattered old car and threw me into the back seat. I was shaking and scared. He drove like a madman until we reached downtown and entered a smelly building with a man at a desk. He looked me and my brother up and down "business or pleasure?" "Business" my brother said in a stern tone. The man smirked and circled me. "Very nice. Is he still a virgin?" I blushed at that and looked at my brother confused. "Yes and only 18. How much will you pay me for him?" the man grins and says "4,000" and my brother quips "5,000 or nothing" the man frowns but says "fine, fine, fine just get out and expect a pay check in 2 days" my brother smiles and turns to leave. I ask the man "what is he selling me as?" the man smirks and walks behind me "A sex slave my dear boy" I go turn around but everything goes black.

*end of flash back*

My eyes start to tear up "m-m-my b-brother... heee…." And I start to cry but suddenly I feel a pair of strong arms around me and my face is pressed against his chest. "I know. It's okay. You don't ever have to go through that again" he whispers against my head. I clutch at him and sob into his chest finally letting all of my pain flow and then like a stab to my heart I remember why I deserved it all. "I deserved it though. My parents died because of me, if I hadn't had told them to hurry home they wouldn't have gone speeding down the high way in heavy rain, it's my fault, I Ki-" but I was cut off by him pulling away and gently tugging my chin up with his finger and I gasp lightly at the contact. "It was not your fault. It was an accident. You are not a murderer and you never have and never will do anything that makes you deserve that." I stare at him my eyes wide and my mouth open. No one has ever told me that before. My eyes start to tear up again when I notice that some of my tears have fallen on udon- bear , I gasp and say "oh no,udon- bear." He smirks at the name "udon-bear?" I blush and look at the bear "it's because of his fur..." and trail of but he says "I like it, udon-bear, suits him." And I look up at him again and am again star struck by his beauty. He has sliver locks and amazing amethyst eyes that light up when he smiles. I start to tear up again "U-usami…" but he hugs me again and this time I don't hesitate to clutch on. Eventually when my tears stop he pulls away and hands me paracetamoll with some water. "How bad are your wounds?" He says after I thank him and swallow the pill and finish off the water. "Just some minor bruising and scaring… actually..." then I stop and blush and look down. "What is it you want Misaki?" I start again "m-my b-brother.. He didn't allow me to have showers regularly... so... Would it be okay if...?" "Do you want a shower?" I nod "yes please" and he chuckles lightly and says "you can have whatever you ask for." And I stay silent not willing to believe everything that has happened. He stands and asks "can you walk?" "I think so "and I attempt to stand and find that I am able to. Suddenly he holds my hand and tugs me toward the door. When he opens it my jaw drops open. We are in an amazing condo that is massively spacious with big windows and a ginormous kitchen. Usami laughs at my expression and tugs me toward the bathroom. "Do you think you will be able to work it?" as he rubs circles around my knuckle and I have to withhold a moan. "Yes I think so thank you." He lets go of my hand and I find myself wanting to jump into his arms and never let go. "I will try to make breakfast" and I giggle lightly and I surprise myself and him, I haven't laughed or smiled since my parents died. I walk into the bathroom and decide to try out the massage option because my muscles ache from the drug and heavy sleep. It is like heaven having clean water showers. Once I drag myself out of the shower I find some clothes in my size so I slide them on and remember what brand new clothes feels like. Im awoken out of my daydream by the smell of burning.

Usami POV

"Oh dear" I believe I am what they call a 'shit cook'. Suddenly I hear the cry of Misaki as he laughs and shouts "you're meant to fry the eggs! Not burn them!" he chuckles as he walks over and saves the eggs. "Can you please set the table and I WILL COOK THE EGGS?" I laugh and set the table and sit to wait for him. As he is cooking and I watch him move gracefully in his environment. He seems happier and looks healthier in this hour than he probably been in these past three years. He brings over the food and places it on my plate and puts some on his as well but he still looks nervous. "It looks delicious" I say and he looks surprised but happy with my comment. He sits down and we both start to eat in comfortable silence. When we finish I start to wash the dishes and he dry's them. "Thank you they were delicious" he smiles and blushes "It was my pleasure" I think I'm going to enjoy having him here.

Misaki POV

I think I'm going to enjoy being here

2 weeks later *

I think something is wrong with Usami. When I first moved in he seemed very happy. I helped cook and wash the dishes and clean the house as payment for rent and he said he would be happy to start tutoring me again and I accepted. Things were great until a couple of days ago whenever we would accidently touch he would pull away and make an excuse to leave the room and the only time he would touch me is when he would comfort me when I had nightmares. I might ask him soon.

"pleeeasseee!" my throat was burning up and my brother wouldn't let me drink any water. "what do you want?" he says smirking. " water.. p-please.." and his face hardens and he throws the water on the floor "you asked for it like dog , you get it like a dog" and yells at me too drink. I start to lap up the water while he watches me smirking.

I wake with a start, sweating and heaving. I start crying and usami comes in "misaki" he says and hugs me. "I love you " I whisper and he smirks and stands up "goodbye " and leaves me.

I wake up for real panting and dry cry's racking my body and I start to sob. As expected usami comes in and hugs me and I clutch on making sure he is real. "Another nightmare?" he asks softly, I nod and rest my head against the gap between his neck and shoulder and he stiffens. "But this one was different." And I stop myself, anyone I've ever told I love has walked away from me. "How was it different?" he asks and I shake my head. He sighs and says "Misaki…" I look up at him and marvel at how the soft moon light makes the shadows on his face look deeper and his eyes darker. "I-I... Dreamt that i-i..." and I stop myself again "Misaki..." I look up at him again and I saw worry etched on his face. Involuntarily I move my hands up too his face and smooth out the lines with my hands as he inhales sharply and breathes out deeply once I stop touching his face. "I-I lost you..." and he inhales sharply again. And looks me in the eye "I'm not leaving you okay?" and I nod. I start to let go of him and lay back down but he moves his hand around to my back and lightly pushes me towards him, I gasp and look down blushing but he is determined to not let me go and put ones hand under my chin so I am forced to look at him. I start to tense so he starts to trail his hands up and down my spine and I have too bite my lip to keep in my moan. His eyes are now on my lips but he doesn't move. Suddenly he moves down towards my shoulder and starts to nip at it, he slowly move up my neck and runs his tongue along my throat. I whimper lightly as he starts to nip at my jaw and starts to work his tongue against the indents making me whimper louder. He starts to place long butterfly kisses slowly from my cheek to my forehead to my nose to my opposite cheek until he hovers no more than 2 centimetres from my lips. He looks up into my eyes and he must see my wide eyes and light panting because as he puts his lips to mine he moves his hand up to support my neck. The kiss feels euphoric. We kiss slowly until I shift forward, almost on his knees, and he runs his tongue lightly against my bottom lip asking for entrance. I moan lightly at the feel which gives him enough room to slide his tongue against mine. When he starts to move his tongue I press against his making him groan. He slowly picks me up and sits me on his lap so I am taller than him when I kneel. We kiss languidly but with more passion as our tongues battle for dominance. I shift slightly and gasp at the delightful friction it causes, Usami must feel it too because he moans and nips my lip slightly. I buck down wanting that friction again which causes him too gasp in surprise and groan in ecstasy. He moves his lips down to the other side of my neck and starts to nip all over making me whine slightly. He continues as he puts his fingers and places them lightly under my shirt against my stomach and smooth's over in circular motions. I moan when he grazes my nipples slightly while taking of my shirt. "M-misaki..." he whispers as I buck into him again making him grunt "if we continue I don't think I will be able to stop…" even hearing this I have no hesitation to buck into him again and I start unbuttoning his shirt. His eyes flash open at my forwardness but helps me take of his shirt none the less. I gaze at him but slowly move my head next to his ear and kiss under it lightly while running my hands around his abs making him groan and gasp. I lean back and he claims my lips instantly while running his hands all over my chest and spine, I curve in at his touch as he starts to fondle my nipples. He moves his head down and starts to suck lightly at one of them while rubbing the other and I moan loudly. He bites down softly and I cry out, feeling something in my stomach tighten. I suddenly decide to start running my hands up and down his thighs making him groan. I start to wriggle in his lap my bottoms uncomfortably tight. Usami notices and smirks and moves his hand down to stroke it lightly through my bottoms making me groan loudly. Deciding having enough of the position he turns around and lays me flat on the bed. He kisses me softly and moves down to my neck kissing it lightly but wasting no time runs his hands quickly over my buds making my obvious panting even louder but moves down lightly kisses my belly button which makes me squirm underneath him. He eventually gets to my bottoms and he pulls them down slowly revealing my boxers with a now quite erect bulge. He sticks his thumb underneath my boxers and rubs my hipbone languidly while he slowly licks my bulge through the boxer. I moan loudly underneath him and he smirks moving back up my body and attacks my lips. He searches every crevice of my mouth and moves his hand and slowly starts to pump my member. He absorbs the tail end of my cries with his tongue and continues pumping me. When my cries get louder he stops causing me too whimper which only makes him smirk more. He moves back down to my boxers and pulls them down and he stares at my now fully erect penis. He suddenly licks from the shaft to the tip making me cry out. He circles the tip with his tongue and suddenly envelops my entire member. I cry out and pant and put my hands in his hair as he slowly starts to move up and down moving his tongue all the while. He continues his leisure and I groan loudly when I feel the coil in my stomach get tighter until it feels like it's going to burst "Usagi!" I groan before my release. As I start to gather my senses Usagi is already above me. I blush at the new name, "I like Usagi "he whispers to me as he licks the outer shell of my ear. I moan and suddenly filled with adrenaline flip us over so he is below me and I am once again sitting in his lap, he looks surprised but his eyes widen when I say "your turn" and start to nip the curve of his jaw. I move down and lightly brush my fingers against his nipples making him grunt and close his eyes as I circle them lightly. I move my head down and lick my way to his now attentive buds and tentatively suck. He moans and I feel him buck up slightly. It is my turn to smirk as I slide down to his trousers. I pull them down to find that he's commando and laugh inwardly. He moans my name as I take him in my hand and pump slowly "Misaki..." he groans as I lick like he did from his shaft to the tip. I blow lightly on the tip and he moans and he whines as I circle the tip. "S-stop... teasi-huh!" he's cut of short by me as I engulf his penis into my mouth and I feel it touch the back of my throat. He groans loudly and I take that as a sign to move. I bob my head up and down using my hand to pump the space my mouth can't take and circle my tongue around his shaft. I slowly knead his sack and I feel him moan and his panting get more rapid and I can tell that he's close. He cries my name with his release "MISAKI!" and he cums in my mouth. I swallow every bit of it and slide back up his body to his face which is still flushed and panting as he is still coming down from his orgasm. "w-was that okay?" I ask shyly and he looks at me with complete and utter admiration but also shock. "Okay?" he says incredulous "have you ever done that before?" he asks softly and I remember my brother and how I refused. "no." I say honestly and he looks relieved but his face is still adoring. "You couldn't have done better" he whispers in my ear as he sits up and unravels me in a hug. I clutch him close until I look up at him and reach out to stroke his cheek. He sighs in happiness and leans down to capture my lips and we kiss softly taking everything in. I kneel so I am slightly above him and kiss him harder and tug his hair which makes him moan and he pushes me against the head board and lays above me running his fingers over my hip. "Are you sure you want this?" he asks softly and I nod in reply. He kisses me roughly and flips me over so I am laying on my stomach and my ass is pressed against his dick making me moan. He places butter fly kisses on my spine and starts using his finger to circle my ass and I moan loudly. He lubes his finger and slowly places one inside of me. I gasp at the Un-familiarity and at how tight it feels. He waits for me so I nod and he starts to move slowly making me gasp with every movement but soon they turn to moans as he slips another finger in. "Usagi!" I moan breathlessly. He grunts and starts to speed up making me moan even louder. I whimper when he withdraws them but when I feel his dick poking me I am quickly silenced. "Are you ready?" he asks and I nod. He slowly moves in and I gasp louder the deeper he gets. When he can't go any further he almost completely withdraws but slams back into me and I groan loudly. He stops and I nod at him to continue. He slowly rocks back and for but gradually speeds up. "Usagi!" I moan and he reaches round to pump my cock when he senses that I'm close. He starts moving slower but thrusting harder making us both grunt. He suddenly hits my prostate making me cry out in ecstasy. He repeatedly hits that spot making me yell out his name as I feel that coil pop and I see stars when I close my eyes. "Misaki!" Usagi yells when he cums and collapses on top of me both of our pants filling in the silence. He turns us over so I am laying on his chest with his arms around me. "Sleep in my room tonight?" he says in my hair and I nod. He goes to pick me up "don't forget Udon-bear." I say sleepily and he chuckles. He picks me and Udon-bear up and puts us both on his bed in his room. He climbs in and pulls me to his chest as I clutch Udon-bear under one arm but the other is drawing lazy circles on his arm with my finger. He smiles sleepily at me and pulls the covers over us both and wraps his arms around me. As I'm falling asleep I hear "I love you" and I look up at his face to find it centimetres away from mine. I pull him closer for a kiss and slowly drawl out "I love you too" before I fall asleep happily for the first time in 3 years.

The end

UNFORTUNATLY NONE OF THESE CHARACTERS BELONG TO ME, I BORROW THEM FROM JUNJO ROMANTICA.


End file.
